Change of Heart
by I'm a righter
Summary: They belong together, and all it took was a vacation and a little shot of jealousy to figure that out.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters.

* * *

**Change of Heart**

_I'm a righter_

* * *

Ryou sits backwards on the couch, balancing on his knees while his hands grip the back of the couch. His eyes travel through the window, taking in the winter wonderland that has decided to reside in his neighbourhood.

He's staring at the thick blanket of snow that coats the ground. The dim glare of the sun makes it sparkle like a series of diamonds. He lets out a long sigh, causing his Yami to hiss.

Ryou turns his gaze to Bakura, who's slumped on the chair, arm crossed tightly over his chest.

"What's wrong, Bakura?" Bakura, still refusing to make eye contact, mumbles,

"I could ask you the same thing." Ryou chooses to ignore this and turns back to the window. A numbing silence takes over the room once more.

Maybe he should see what Yugi's up to.

Maybe he should take a walk.

But, maybe he shouldn't leave his Yami alone. At this thought Ryou sneaks a glance at Bakura once more. Bakura's head is tilted back. His neck is gently resting against the back of the chair, and his eyes are closed.

Ryou's stare traces the muscular features of Bakura's neck right up to his lips, which appear to be much redder than he thought. These lips suddenly curl into a cunning smirk.

"Like what you see?" Bakura asks mockingly, his eyes still closed. Ryou quickly shifts his gaze back to the window, a faint blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Very funny," he mutters quietly to himself. A few more moments pass and the wonderful view outside becomes hauntingly dull.

Ryou brings a hand to his mouth, suppressing a yawn.

"Maybe we should go on a trip. What do you say, Bakura?" Ryou turns his head once more, suddenly finding himself just inches away from Bakura.

His grip on the couch quickly loosens and he lashes out his arms, desperate to keep his balance. Bakura just watches, amused, making no attempt to help. Finally Ryou loses his balance, landing harshly on his back.

Bakura towers over the younger male, staring down at him blankly. A smile sneaks its way onto Bakura's face and he shrugs his shoulders.

"A vacation? Sounds like fun," Bakura says, the word 'fun' sounding awfully like a growl. Ryou can only wonder what Bakura means by 'fun.'

Bakura leaves Ryou on the floor and walks from the room. Ryou stretches out his arms, not bother to stand up. Instead he stares hollowly at the pale ceiling.

A vacation with his Yami? Maybe he should've thought this through.

* * *

A/N: This story was requested by (and is dedicated to) one of my besties, GxTwitch. :)

I can't help but tease people with a short introduction, but don't worry, I think things are gonna get hot. ;)

Here's a little side fact: 'Change of Heart' is my favourite card, and it's a coincidence that a few of my story titles have the word 'heart' in it.

I'll try to update ASAP!


	2. A Rocky Train Ride

Normally a vacation during the winter would be to some tropical island paradise. Some warm faraway land. But there they were, on a train heading north.

Both Bakura and Ryou liked the winter season. Ryou liked the light, white flakes that gracefully fell from the sky. He even liked the bitter winds that whipped wildly at his face.

But Bakura liked how dark it got at night and how the sky would turn a deep gray during the day.

So here they are, on a train going north.

The slow rocking of the train lulls Ryou into a deep sleep. He flops against Bakura, gaining his Yami's attention. Bakura watches curiously as Ryou's body slowly falls on top of his until the back of his head rests on Bakura's lap. He looks down at the slow rising and falling of Ryou's chest. It's a confusingly mesmerizing movement that stops Bakura from throwing Ryou off of him.

Bakura lets his long, slender fingers walk up Ryou's stomach, they tease lightly across his nipples and along his neck, stopping once they reach the younger male's lips.

Ryou inhales deeply and exhales in a muffled moan. Bakura's eyes widen in surprise, before he frowns deeply. With an aggravated sigh, Bakura pushes Ryou harshly from his lap and watches as Ryou's body smacks hard against the floor. He shakes away any sliver of guilt and sneers at the watery eyed teen looking up at him.

Ryou rubs his head wordlessly and takes his place across from Bakura. A staring match ensues, but comes to a quick stop after the conductor's loud voice booms over the speaker.

*.*.*

Ryou drags their suitcases through the snow, following in the footsteps of Bakura. Literally. Ryou hops from footprint to footprint, making it into some kind of game. His cute hops, however, only annoy Bakura more, and he grabs Ryou by the elbow, making him walk beside him.

"Please, 'Kura. Try to loosen up a bit," Ryou pleads, before letting out a long sigh. Bakura tightens his grip on Ryou, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Don't call me that!" He hisses, letting go of Ryou's arm. Ryou's arm falls heavily back to his side by the intense weight of the suitcase. He lags behind Bakura once more, but begins to slouch and drag his feet.

"Where the fuck is this cabin?" Bakura mutters.

"You wanted a secluded cabin, remember Bakura?" Bakura stops suddenly and turns around harshly.

"Of course I remember!" Ryou stops quickly before bumping into Bakura. He stares nervously at his feet, his cheeks turning crimson from embarrassment and the cold air. Bakura shakes his head before continuing on. "Never mind, let's go," he says emotionlessly.

Finally the dark wood of a cabin comes into view, and after unlocking the door, Bakura throws it open, instantly kicking off his boots in the process.

Ryou shuts the door tightly behind him and rests the suitcases down. He smiles widely as he takes in the warm atmosphere of the room. The dark walls of the cabin match the comfortable-looking dark furniture. It's beautiful and welcoming.

Bakura has already plopped lazily on the couch. He stretches out his body, resting his arm above his head.

"You can leave me alone now," Bakura mutters lazily. Ryou clenches his fist tightly, before relaxing. He wraps the scarf tighter around his neck, and leaves the cabin without a word.

Bakura's left staring longingly at the closed door. Ryou would never leave him like this. Never.

So he stares some more, expecting his younger half to hurry through the door, flooding him with a series of apologies.

Nothing happens.

Bakura lets a low growl rumble from deep within his throat. Ryou is going to pay.

*.*.*

I would never leave him like that. Never.

My Yami's a bully, there's no doubt about that. But people sometimes make him out to be a monster. He only hits me when he's angry, or if I've done something wrong. He yells whenever he's in the mood and sometimes he growls.

He growls and his eyes twinkle with hunger and ruthlessness

When he tells me to leave him alone, I sit away from him quietly and wait for him to call me over.

Leaving the cabin was probably not such a good idea.

I pull my jacket tighter, feeling the wind pick up around me.

My Yami can be nice at times. This one time after we had to take the bus to go grocery shopping, I fell asleep. I woke up with my head nestled into his chest, and when I looked up at him, I could've sworn he had a smile on his face.

I swear my heart was beating so fast I could've probably dropped dead from a heart attack right then and there.

This time, my Yami… touched me. I was half-asleep, eager to lean into his gentle strokes. I didn't know if it was a dream, but I could feel the slow rocking of the train and the soft movement of his fingers.

Just like a dream, it was over in seconds.

My jacket's pulled as tight as possible, and the wind is picking up snow, throwing it around me. It blinds me, numbs my face and sends me staggering through the dense forest.

My Yami thinks I'm weak, just because he's stronger. _No,_ I tell myself, squinting into opening of the trees, _I'm not weak._

I push myself further through the thick snow and a cabin comes into focus. At first I wonder if I've walked in a circle, but a couple steps closer and it's a completely different cabin altogether.

I'm at the front door now, the yellow light is so warm and welcoming, and I'm being pulled to it. Maybe Bakura will be upset.

The door to the cabin opens, hitting me with a rush of warm air.

_I love my Yami, _I tell myself. A silhouetted figure slowly creeps towards me.

_I just wish he'd be more Human._

My Yami, maybe he is what people say he is, a monster.

* * *

A/N: Wow, it only took me about three years to update this story. But I'm back on top of my fan fictions, so hopefully this one will be updated again either this week or next week.

Thanks to those of you who have stuck with this story for so long!


End file.
